


Freedom and learned love

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Recovery, Therapy, They deserve to be happy and they get it, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: They fought hard to get free. They deserved this.For bizarrekitten on tumblr, thank you for the support!





	Freedom and learned love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support! This was so much fun to write I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it as well!

They did it. They managed to get out and escape. It didn’t feel real even as they bought their tickets to leave New York. As they passed through security, which was a huge pain. Crowded lines that had Ash fidgeting and nervous. Eiji could tell he was starting to panic and reminded Ash to take deep breaths. They would be through this soon. All three were thankful the line moved quickly and they got past security without any trouble. Once they were past security, they stopped to put their shoes back on and let Ash take a moment. Eiji sat beside Ash as he tied the laces on his red high tops. Eiji slipped his own shoes back on. Shorter was reading their ticket and trying to figure out which gate they needed to go to. 

“Did you figure it out?” Eiji asked, shoving his phone into his carry on. Shorter made a face and shook his head. Ash sighed next to Eiji and stood up, walking over to grab the paper from Shorter’s hand. 

“It says we have to go to gate sixty.” Ash responded and pointed to the number on the page. Shorter smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He took the paper back and folded it up, shoving it into his bag. Eiji stood up, placing his bag on his shoulder and handed Ash his bag. 

“You okay?” Eiji asked. Ash took a minute and grabbed the bag, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, just can’t wait to be out of the city.” Ash responded. Eiji nodded his head. All three of them wouldn’t be able to breath properly till they were out of the city. New York had brought Eiji to Ash, which he was so thankful for, but New York also held so many bad memories. For all three of them. They all nearly died in this city, all faced trauma. Leaving New York behind was a dream for all three of them. 

“Let's get going then.” Shorter said with a smile. He put his sunglasses back on and started running toward the tram car that would take them across to their terminal. Ash smiled a bit and started walking after Shorter. Eiji followed close behind. Ash reached out, taking Eiji’s hand in his own. Being close to Eiji helped him stay calm. Something about Eiji made things a bit easier for Ash. He was also scared if he let Eiji get too far from him something could happen. He couldn’t even count how many times Eiji had been kidnaped and hurt over the past few months. Ash felt bad about it. If it wasn’t for him Eiji wouldn’t have gotten into so many dangerous situations. Ash was broke from his thoughts by Eiji rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. Ash turned his attention to Eiji who was watching him with a soft eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Eiji asked. He had a worried tone and Ash was filled with a warmth. One he hadn’t know in a long time. Eiji was so kind to him. He made Ash feel things he never thought he would. He made him feel like a normal teenager. Adult now. Ash couldn’t believe it, he was eighteen now. Part of him didn’t think he’d make it this far and the fact he did made him happy. 

“Yeah, just thinking is all.” Ash answered. Eiji gave the back of his hand another gentle rub. 

“We’re okay. We’re safe.” Eiji whispered. He said it low so only he and Ash could hear it. Ash gave Eiji’s hand a small squeeze. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the tram car. He quickly boarded it, keeping a hold on Eiji’s hand. Shorter stood next to him, a way of insuring no one got too close to Ash. He knew how much Ash hated physical contact, only allowing a select few to be even close to him. Shorter was one of the lucky few who could get close to Ash. They’d been best friends for years. Ash’s first best friend. He took it upon himself to protect Ash best he could. They were brothers in everything except blood. 

“I hope whoever sits next to me on the plane doesn’t drool.” Shorter remarked, smirking as he glanced back at his two friends. Ash was glaring at him while Eiji just smiled. 

“Just for that comment I’m gonna drool on you.” Ash replied. Shorter narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and sighed. 

“If you do that I’ll kick your ass.” Shorter tried to sound threatening as he said it, but instead ended up laughing. Ash started laughing as well, leaning against Eiji. The tram came to a stop and they quickly got off, walking toward their gate. They were thankful to find some seats away from the other people. Thankfully the flight didn’t seem to be too full. About halfway. The flight back to Japan was going to take over fourteen hours, but thankfully they managed to get a one stop flight. Eiji wanted them to not have to stress over switching planes too many times. They did that one the way to America and Eiji swore never again. They had to switch planes twice and Ibe had been just as stressed and confused as Eiji was. 

“This is it.” Shorter said, kicking his feet up into some empty chairs across from him. “We’re really doing this.” 

“We are.” Ash sighed and then smiled, glancing between his best friend and his soulmate. “We’re free.” 

Freedom and even the word free felt so strange to say. The concept that they didn’t have to run and fight. That there was no imminent danger. It was a wonderful but foreign concept. To say it outloud felt weird and almost like it would ruin things. As if admitting things were okay and going right, might just jinx it. Ash was scared for a moment that now that he’d verbalized his thoughts he might wake in that awful place. On a plush bed that made his skin crawl. This sweet dream would end and he’d wake to the cold reality. 

“This is a start.” Eiji said causing Ash to break from his thoughts. This was real. Eiji, sitting next to him with his kind smile, is real. Shorter who sat across from them, sunglass in hand and wide smile on his face. He was real. This wasn’t a dream, but it felt like one. Because reality had always been so cruel. This sweetness however, this warm comfort, was reality. 

“It won’t be easy, but Eiji is right. This is a start.” Shorter replied. All three understood the events they faced wouldn’t be easily forgotten. Not Shorter’s fight for survival on the streets. Ash’s abuse or Eiji’s kidnappings. All things they would have to work through. At least they had each other to help make the process easier. 

As they bored the plane Eiji repeated in his head. This is a fresh start. It wouldn’t be easy, but things would get better. 

~

Japan is different from New York. It’s different in a lot of ways. They stay with Eiji’s family when they first arrive. It’s just until they find a place and get everything arranged. It’s also so Ash and Shorter can meet his family. Eiji wanted his mom and sister to see the man who had stolen his heart. The one he’d do anything to protect. And their best friend, Shorter. 

Ash is nervous when he meets Eiji’s family. He’s so scared he’ll say or do the wrong thing. He doesn’t know what Eiji has told them and what he hasn’t. He’s sure Eiji hasn’t mentioned all the mafia stuff. He can tell Eiji’s mother cares for him and would be worried if she knew the truth. 

“You must be Aslan?” Eiji’s mother says as she faces him. Ash just nods his head and gives a small bow. Eiji’s mom smiled softly at Ash. “Eiji has told me many things about you. He tells me you’re extremely sweet and smart.” 

“He is until he sees your son then he loses a few I.Q. points.” Shorter teased. Ash glared back at him. Shorter held his hands up in front of him in defense. Ash turns back to Eiji’s mom, expression softening. Eiji’s mother is just watching, smiling softly. 

“I can see why my son is fond of you.” Eiji’s mother said as her smile widened. Eiji turns bright red next to him, cheeks burning with embarrassment at his mother's words. He quickly grabs ahold of the man he really liked, as he mother had just announced, and his best friend. 

“We’re all tired from the long trip.” Eiji started, pulling both of them toward his room. “Thank you for letting us stay here.” Eiji called out as he pulled the two other boys into his room with him. His mother just simply smiles at him. She noticed how embarrassed he got, Eiji knows she knows. That’s what mothers seem to do best. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Eiji whined as he shut the door behind him and faced his two travel companions. Ash looked confused, cheeks slightly flushed from hearing Eiji was ‘quite fond of him’. Shorter on the other hand looked about three seconds away from bursting out laughing. He was barely containing it. 

“It’s fine.” Ash finally speaks and shakes his head. Eiji moves across the room, taking a seat on the bed. 

“Your mom is very spoken.” Shorter replied, grinning. It was a wide grin one that had Ash almost snatching up a plushie from Eiji’s bed and tossing it at his long time friend. Instead he just sits next to Eiji while Shorter takes a seat on the floor. He was always more of a sitting on the floor type of guy. Ever since he was younger he’d been like that. Even Nadia said he used to just sit and lay on the floor for no reason. 

“My mom is embarrassing but I guess that’s moms for you.” Eiji answered. Shorter nodded his head and lied back on the floor, pulling his sunglasses off. He placed them atop his head, staring up at the ceiling. Eiji had those little stars that glow in the dark stuck to his ceiling. Shorter had always wanted them when he was little, but never actually got any. He found them cool. 

“Dads are like that too.” Ash replied, rolling his eyes. Memories of Max flashed through his mind. Multiple because Max just did that many embarrassing and dumb things. “Max is the dictionary definition of embarrassment.” 

The room fell quiet after Ash said that as Shorter sat up to look at him and Eiji. Ash saw that Eiji was giving him a look as well. It was a look of confusion that morphed into a sweet smile. He turned his attention back to Shorter who was on the verge of cracking up once again. Ash arched a brow in confusion. 

“What's so funny?” Ash asked, clearly confused. The look on his face made Shorter burst out laughing, falling back on the floor. Eiji shook his head, smiling wider. 

“You called Max, dad.” Eiji answered, looked at Ash. He knew the ex-gangster would never admit to seeing Max as a dad. At least, not knowingly. Ash’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he let out a groan as he lied back on Eiji’s bed. 

“I don’t see him as a father figure.” Ash replied, covering his face with whatever bear plushie was closest to him. Why Eiji had so many stuffed animals on his bed was beyond Ash. Also it was really adorable. 

“Then why did you call him dad?” Shorter asked. He had a teasing tone and Ash had to fight the urge to get up and fist fight Shorter. The only thing keeping him from beating Shorter up was the fact they were in Eiji’s childhood bedroom. Also he didn’t want to make a bad impression on Eiji’s mom. He wanted her to see him as a kind man. The same way her son saw him. Ash still didn’t understand how Eiji saw so much in him. Maybe in time he would. 

“Ah, shut it.” Ash replied and tossed one of the bears at Shorter. His best friend managed to catch it with a ‘ha!’ noise. Shorter cuddles the bear against his chest. 

“I’m keeping this now.” Shorter said. Ash rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. Eiji had started to actually laughing, instead of holding it back or having a fit of small giggles. Those two always seemed to make him laugh with their crazy antics. Their friendship was just so deep and Eiji could watch them argue for hours. They had the power to tease each other about the smallest and dumbest things. Usually all in good fun and that made Eiji laugh even more. 

“Alright you two, behave.” Eiji said, between fits of laughter. Eventually Ash and Shorter started laughing as well. The three of them laughing like the young adults they were. In that moment there was no pain, they were free after all. A light hearted moment and one they deserved. They deserved this, sitting in Eiji’s childhood room, laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. Something most experienced more than once in their life. Something most didn’t even think twice about. It was the first in many happier moments they would have. 

~

Finding the perfect place isn’t hard. Not nearly as much as Eiji had thought it would be. They settle on a little house with a big backyard. It’s three bedrooms which gives Ash and Eiji their room, Shorter a room, and then a guest room. Just in case Max or Ibe wanted to stay with them. They don’t have much when they move in so getting in is easy. The money Ash embezzled from Dino covers the house in full, leaving them with no payments. Eiji and Shorter have to fight back a laugh at the face the realtor makes when Ash tells her they have the money in full. The three of them didn’t exactly look or act like billionaires. 

Once everything is squared away and their few belonging are in the house. Some furniture given to them by Eiji’s mother and Ibe as gifts. It gave them a place to sit and Shorter a bed since Eiji and Ash were using Eiji’s childhood bed. It was a start which was a lot more than any of them thought they would have. Anything they owned and could get in the future was just added blessings to what was already more than they expected. To some a home with two beds, a couch and a dining room table with four chairs was nothing, but for them it was perfect. It would only get more perfect. 

Eiji was sitting at the table, laptop in front of him. He’d been working on editing some of the photos he took in New York earlier, but now he was looking for therapists and support groups. Now that they were settled they could take the next step in the long process that was recovery. Eiji flinched as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He looked back to see Ash, who was watching him with worried eyes, and relaxed. 

“Hey, you’re still up?” Eiji asked. Shorter and him had been watching some movie in Shorter’s room. Eiji thought they fell asleep. 

“Yeah, what are you doing?” Ash asked, gesturing to the laptop. He gently moved his hands to Eiji’s shoulders, rubbing softly. “Also, I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s okay. I’m just being jumpy.” Eiji kissed Ash’s cheek. He’d been like that for awhile now. He was fine once he knew it was Ash or even Shorter, but he still found himself being more paranoid than before. Eiji tried not to think about it much. He turned his attention back to the computer. “Just looking for therapists and support groups nearby.” 

“Find any good ones yet?” Ash asked as he walked around and pulled a chair up next to Eiji. He sat down and looked at the computer screen. 

“Yeah, a few.” Eiji picked up a notebook he had sitting next to him and held it out to Ash. “They’re listed from best rated to medium rated.” 

“Does this mean I can get you to come to bed for cuddles?” Ash asked, smiling a bit as he read over the list. Eiji had listed a few well received therapists as well as some support groups for sex abuse as well as other groups for assault survivors. 

“Yes, but only because you asked so nicely.” Eiji replied, turning his laptop off. He watched Ash set the notebook on the table and give him a look. 

“I’m always nice to you.” Ash responded. Eiji gave Ash a look and shook his head. 

“I seem to remember you bullying me and saying I should watch children shows to learn to read faster.” Eiji answered and stood up. Ash laughed and got up as well, wrapping an arm around Eiji’s shoulder. 

“Not my fault you can’t read fast, old man.” Ash teased. Eiji jabbed his finger into Ash’s side, roughly, earning another laugh from the blond. The two of them walked to their room. It didn’t take long for them to get settled into bed. Both were tired from a long day of moving into their house. Even if they didn’t have a lot, moving heavy boxes took a lot out of a person. Especially if that person wasn’t used to moving boxes. Ash might have been tough, but he also was a bit out of shape. 

“We did it.” Ash said, breaking the silence. He had a wide smile spread across his face. He looked happy, genuinely so. A happiness he had only shared with Eiji a few times. This however ran a bit deeper. They were in Japan, in their own home. All the villains that sought to ruin their chances at happiness, dead and thousands of miles away. 

“Yeah, we did.” Eiji smiled as well. A weight lifted off his chest. One he hadn’t even realized he was still holding onto. They really had done it. They found a way out, alive. 

~

Two months into living in Japan everything had been going fine so far. Ash had been attending support groups weekly. He’d been going to therapy and Eiji even saw someone to talk about his own experiences. He’d talked to them about all the violence he saw. About what happened and almost happened that night in Dino’s mansion. Eiji didn’t realize how badly it affected him till he sat down and said it outloud. Till he broke down sobbing at the memory. Till he told Ash and watched as guilt and sadness was written across his soulmates face. Ash just held him and apologize while Eiji sobbed into his shoulder. 

It had been a few weeks since than and Eiji was following the therapists instructions. He’d been working hard to exercise, eat healthy, have a good sleep schedule. All of those had been tools in getting to a better state of mind. They also practiced thinking positive. Always reminding the other that nothing that had happened was their fault. Never once did they ask for any of this. Their abusers, the people who tried to hurt them, who had hurt them. They were all dead or put away. Max and Ibe had stayed in america for a few extra months to ensure that. They’d exposed every name they found. Every single person who ever even looked at Ash the wrong way was behind bars. Max and Ibe kept them updated and Ash always teased that Max and Ibe made a great crime fighting team. 

Eiji was cutting up apples for Ash’s lunch. He always made Ash lunch, mostly because Shorter couldn’t. Shorter still sucked at cooking and Eiji was sure he’d never be good. He felt bad for whoever married Shorter and had to endure his cooking. 

A knock was heard from the front door. Eiji heard Shorter yell that he’d get it before the sound of heavy footsteps crossed the small house. Eiji has to fight off the urge to yell at Shorter not to run in the house. Ash always teased him that he could be extremely motherly sometimes. Though, Ash was pretty motherly at times. Even if he wouldn’t admit it and would deny it to his last breath if Eiji accused him of it. 

A few minutes later Shorter came in the kitchen, a strange expression on his face. Eiji set the knife down and walked over to Shorter, arching a brow. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Yut-Lung’s here.” Shorter whispered. Eiji’s eyes widened. He was clearly just as surprised as Shorter. 

“Why?” Eiji asked. He couldn’t think of any reason for Yut-Lung to be here. How did he even find them? Eiji shoved that question aside. This was Yut-Lung, and as much as it pained Eiji to admit, the youngest Lee was close to Ash’s own intelligence. He was a bit more irrational, but when he was thinking properly, he was lethal. 

“He says he has nowhere to go. He wants to say sorry for what he did.” Shorter answered. He didn’t want to believe Yut-Lung. He, and everyone in the house, knew that Yut-Lung was a master of acting. He’d fooled them when they first met. Playing alley while stabbing their backs. Forcing Shorter to stab their backs. 

“You believe him?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Shorter smiled sheepishly and shurgged. 

“I don’t know. He seems genuine.” Shorter responded. He didn’t know why but something in the younger boys eyes. It told Shorter that he was serious. He was sorry. Before Shorter or Eiji could say anything else Ash walked into the kitchen, dragging Yut-Lung by his arm. The youngest Lee was glaring at Ash. 

“Why is he here?” Ash asked, clearly upset and confused. Both with good reason. Yut-Lung snatched his arm from Ash’s grasp and backed away from all of them a little. 

“I’m here to say sorry.” Yut-Lung said. This earned a laugh from Ash who turned to face Yut-Lung. 

“And why should I believe you?” Ash asked. Yut-Lung frowned at this, looking away. Ash continued. “Why should any of us believe you? You lied to us, almost got us killed. So, why should we think you’re here on anything other than cruel intentions?” 

“I made a mistake.” Yut-Lung yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. “My brothers, they said I had to. I’ve spent my whole life under their control. I did what I had to in order to survive.” Yut-Lung blinked, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “A concept I am sure you’re all familiar with.” 

Ash seemed to calm down a bit. It was a concept that they were in fact familiar with. How many times had Shorter or Ash took an action that harmed someone in order to live? Ash didn’t like the idea of hurting people, he tried not to, but he knew first hand what it was like to have someone force you to do things you didn’t want. In that moment it hit him and he realized, his saving grace had been Shorter. Their friendship had pulled both of them back from that dark edge so many times. Yut-Lung didn’t have someone like that. 

“I’m sorry you were all hurt by my actions. I’ve come to say sorry, but I will leave if I’m not wanted here.” Yut-Lung struggles to say the last part, a bitter smile forming on his lips as he says it. Not wanted, a concept he knows too well. 

“But you have nowhere to go.” Shorter cut in. Yut-Lung shoots him a weak glare. 

“I’m sure I can make do, I always do.” Yut-Lung answers, crossing his arms over his chest. He still had tears in his eyes, but he was fighting them back. 

“You can stay, just don’t cause any trouble.” Ash sighed. He couldn’t just leave Yut-Lung out. A few weeks ago he could, but right now the diabolical villain Yut-Lung wasn’t standing in the kitchen. Instead there stood a young man who’d faced the same horrible trauma Ash had, in most ways. 

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung mumbled, hugging his arms around himself tighter. Ash nodded his head and looked over at Eiji and Shorter. This was unexpected, but maybe it wouldn’t last long. 

“We don’t have a spare room, so you’ll have to sleep on the couch.” Eiji said. Yut-Lung sighed and nodded his head. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

“That’s fine. Hopefully I figure everything out soon and I’ll be out of your hair.” Yut-Lung replied and took a seat at the table. He knew where he wasn’t wanted and even if Eiji and the others were being nice. He truly wasn’t wanted here. 

~

Yut-Lung found that staying with Eiji and the others wasn’t as bad as he would have thought. Ash, who was still bitter toward him, would often make jabs at Shorter with Yut-Lung. They seemed to get along in their joy for teasing Shorter. Anywhere from his cooking, to his hair, to just about anything. Shorter spent most his time with Yut-Lung teasing him. He seemed to bring out feelings in Yut-Lung he’d never felt before. A mix of joy and frustration. He could make Yut-Lung laugh and blush and a few times he’d tossed a pillow at Shorter. Usually he would just laugh and doge the pillow. 

The sound of Shorter’s loud laugh rang through the small house as he and Ash walked in. They’d went out to get some stuff for New Years. A day fast approaching. Eiji gave them a list, and a stern look, sending them on their way. Yut-Lung was sure if the boys forgot anything on Eiji’s list there would be hell to pay. 

“We got the stuff.” Ash said, setting the bags on the counter. Shorter set his down as well. Eiji quickly walked over to check if they got everything. It was by some miracle they did. 

“What are you guys making?” Shorter asked, gesturing to the flour and dough on the counter. 

“Mooncakes. I suggested them to Eiji.” Yut-Lung answered. Eiji had been helping him get better at cooking. He needed to learn these things, just in case he ever needed to cook for himself. He’d helped Eiji with a lot of their dinners and Ash even commented that Eiji should help Shorter learn to cook. 

“A mooncake baking mooncakes.” Shorter teased with a cheeky smile. Yut-Lung glared at him and tossed some flour at him. 

“Shut up.” The youngest Lee responded, rolling his eyes. He pretended not to notice the heat in his cheeks. Why did it always seem to be Shorter’s goal to embarrass him? 

“Alright you two out.” Eiji demanded as he walked back over to Yut-Lung. 

“Why do we have to get out of the kitchen?” Ash asked, placing a hand over his chest in an offended manor. Eiji narrowed his eyes at Ash. 

“Because you and Shorter are disaster prone in the kitchen.” Eiji replied. It was true. Whenever Shorter cooked anything it tasted awful. Eiji didn’t understand how boiled water tasted so bad, with nothing even in it yet. As for Ash he seemed to catch the kitchen on fire attempting to make cereal. Eiji was still confused on that one. 

“Fine, we’re getting out.” Ash sighed and walked past Shorter. He walked back when Shorter didn’t follow him. He was too busy staring at Yut-Lung who was rolling the dough. Ash snapped his fingers in front of Shorter’s face, waking him from whatever spell he was under. 

“Sorry…” Shorter muttered and walked out of the kitchen. Ash sighed and followed his best friend. He’d known Shorter since they were in that correction center all those years ago. Shorter was his best friend and he knew when something was up with him. Ash had an idea what it was, but he needed to confirm it. He followed Shorter to his room and sat down on his best friends bed. 

“Shorter, you okay?” Ash asked. Shorter was silent for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head. 

“I just got distracted by Yut-Lung.” Shorter answered and then shook his head. “I mean the whole mooncake process. Definitely not the way he looks with his hair in that bun, or the cute cat apron he’s wearing, or that smudge of flour on his cheek.” Shorter continued to list things, most things Ash never even took notice to. His theory was right. 

“Shorter,” Ash interrupted. His best friend looked him in the eye and Ash just smiled. “You got it bad for him, like I got it bad for Eiji.” 

“Shut up!” Shorter blushed harder, which only further proved Ash’s point. 

“I just never expected Lee to be your type.” Ash replied. Shorter sighed, puffing his cheeks out. 

“I don’t I just like him. I wanna make him happy.” Shorter answered. Ash couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He couldn’t count how many times he’d heard Eiji say the same thing about him. He just wanted to make Ash happy. 

“I think you can.” Ash said. Shorter looked at him, expression showing how unsure he was. 

“You really think so?” Shorter asked. He really wanted to help Yut-Lung. He’d been there for him through a few nightmares. Yut-Lung tended to wake up screaming sometimes and Shorter would sometimes hear and run to comfort him. He was sure he knew things about Yut-Lung that likely no one else did. In little ways he’d already started helping Yut-Lung. He’d been a support system that the youngest Lee never had. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Plus you have the power to help people see the light. You just don’t realize.” Ash responded. Countless times Shorter had pulled him back from the edge. Their friendship saved him countless times and he was sure Shorter’s love and affection could do the same for Yut-Lung. For a boy who needed just that. Love and affection. 

Shorter Wong made it his goal to help Yut-Lung in anyway he could. 

~

It was New Years finally. Well, New Years Eve. It was getting closer to midnight with every minute. Shorter and Yut-Lung had the house to themselves since Eiji and Ash went out for a date. The two decided to stay home since they didn’t feel like being third and fourth wheels. Plus Eiji and Ash said they’d be home in time to ring in the new year with Shorter and Yut-Lung. So they were sitting on the couch, watching some romcom that Yut-Lung had picked. Shorter teased him a bit, but so far the movie had actually been pretty good. 

Yut-Lung was playing with his hair, looking down at it. It was really long. This made it easy for Yut-Lung to do the various hair styles he loved doing as well as those over dramatic hair flips. He did those often. Shorter always teased him that he was made for the stage and would make a great drama student. He could be extremely dramatic and was great at acting. 

“I wanna cut my hair.” Yut-Lung suddenly said and looked over at Shorter. He’d kept his hair long most his life. Half as a reminder of his mother, half because his brothers forbid him from cutting it. It was time for a change of pace. A personal defiance. 

“Do you want me to help you cut it?” Shorter asked. Yut-Lung looked at him and nodded his head. 

“If you don’t mind.” Yut-Lung added. Shorter shook his head and stood up. Yut-Lung followed him into the bathroom. Shorter pulled the scissors out. Eiji often cut Ash’s hair for him. Yut-Lung carefully took them from Shorter and faced the mirror. He took a deep breath and snipped the first lock off. He dropped it into the sink and cut the next part. When it came to the back, Shorter helped out and evened it out. When Yut-Lung looked in the mirror he was met with the sight of himself with a bob haircut that went just past his ears. 

“It looks cute on you.” Shorter said, placing a hand on Yut-Lung’s shoulder. He watched as a smile spread over Yut-Lung’s face, his hands moving to cup his own cheeks. He looked over at Shorter. 

“Thank you. I love it.” Yut-Lung whispered. Shorter blushed and smiled. He reached a hand up and slowly ran his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. 

“Can I do something? If you don’t like it I promise it’ll come out easy and won’t be noticeable.” Shorter said. Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes at Shorter, then nodded his head. 

“I’m taking leaps of faith tonight so why not?” Yut-Lung said, shrugging. He closed his eyes and heard Shorter moving around. After a few minutes he felt Shorter rubbing something in the front of his hair and he smelled chemicals. 

“Are you putting hair dye in my hair?” Yut-Lung asked, half amused and half concerned. 

“How did you know?” Shorter gasped. He seemed shocked Yut-Lung knew what he was doing. 

“I can’t think of anything else you could be putting in my hair that smells like chemicals.” Yut-Lung remarked. He had a good point too. There wasn’t much else Shorter could be doing. 

“Wanna watch more of the movie? We got thirty minutes till we wash the dye out.” Shorter said. Yut-Lung opened his eyes and looked at Shorter. 

“Sounds good to me.” Yut-Lung answered. He walked back into the living room and sat down. Shorter followed close behind, setting a timer on his phone. He sat down next to Yut-Lung. 

“You know this isn’t going to show up well.” Yut-Lung told Shorter. The older male shrugged and smiled. 

“It’ll give it a tint and that’ll be cool.” Shorter responded. “Plus, if you like it we can do yours like mine in the front.” 

“Trying to live out your punk boyfriend fantasy in me?” Yut-Lung teased, arching a brow. He gave a small smirk as he said it too. 

“Maybe, but that means you’d have to be my boyfriend.” Shorter replied, cheeks slightly flushed. He watched Yut-Lung blush and look away. 

“Yes it would.” Yut-Lung answered. Shorter opened his mouth but before he could say another word the timer went off. Damn, that was fast. Yut-Lung stood up and walked off to take a shower. 

Shorter cursed his luck. He was so close to confessing to his crush on Yut-Lung, but as always something happened. He knew he had plenty of time. It seemed the youngest Lee wasn’t going anywhere and they only got closer by the day. Still Shorter really wanted to tell Yut-Lung how he felt. How he’d been feeling for awhile now. He couldn’t quite pick out the exact moment he fell in love with Yut-Lung, he just knew it happened. Somewhere in the mess that was their life and the calming that came after that storm he fell in love with all the parts of Yut-Lung that never had been loved before. Shorter had done what many, Yut-Lung himself included, thought was impossible. 

After a few minutes he heard the sound of the hair dryer, meaning Yut-Lung was drying his hair to see the results of Shorter’s experiment. Shorter was excited to see it for himself. Yut-Lung’s words from earlier replying in his head. His punk boyfriend fantasy huh? Maybe he was, but only because he wanted Yut-lung to be his anything boyfriend. 

He was broke from his thoughts as Yut-Lung sat next to him. Hair dry and fluffy from being blow dried. A slight purple shine in his dark hair. It looked beautiful, just like him. 

“How’s it look?” Yut-Lung asked. Shorter reached up, running his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. 

“Adorable. It suits you.” Shorter answered, blushing as he realized how close he and Yut-Lung were. Inches apart. 

“I’ll be your punk fantasy boyfriend.” Yut-Lung teased, smirking. Shorter blushed and smiled. He softly shook his head. 

“Can I kiss you then?” Shorter asked. Yut-Lung nodded his head and closed his eyes. Shorter closed the distance between them. A soft press of their lips. Shorter’s hand resting on Yut-Lung’s cheek, as the kiss got deeper. 

“Get it Shorter!” Ash yelled from the doorway. This caused Shorter and Yut-lung to jump apart, both blushing hard in embarrassment. 

“Fuck you!” Yut-Lung yelled, glaring at Ash and Eiji who were just standing there. Eiji was smiling sincerely, but Ash was smirking. They would be in for a lot of teasing in the next few days. 

“I think I’ll leave that to Shorter.” Ash remarked. Eiji smacked his shoulder and glared at him. Yut-Lung picked up a pillow and tossed it at Ash, hitting him who was distracted by Eiji. Ash and Eiji both started laughing and after a few minutes Shorter and Yut-Lung joined in. The four of them sharing drinks and a few laughs. And most of all a toast to their freedom and path to recovery. To finding a love that is worth fighting for and living for.


End file.
